


Je serais mort pour toi

by Les_Chats_Anonymes



Series: Tout petits récits... sur les Maraudeurs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Chats_Anonymes/pseuds/Les_Chats_Anonymes





	Je serais mort pour toi

_Ce court texte a été inspiré par un dessin d'[artofpan](http://artofpan.deviantart.com/art/Expecto-Patronum-542434612)._

 

— Harry… Évidemment que je serais mort pour James, si j’avais eu l’occasion de le sauver. Malheureusement, aujourd’hui, tout ce que j’ai à t’offrir, ce sont des souvenirs. C’est tout ce qu’il me reste de lui, à moi aussi… Sache qu’il me manque chaque jour. Il n’y a pas une seconde où je ne pense pas à lui. Et je m’en veux. De ne pas avoir été là à temps. De ne pas avoir été le Gardien… Je serais mort pour James. Je serais mort pour Lily. Je serais mort pour toi, Harry.


End file.
